Hatred
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: Kenny has gone completely insane and hates that everyone else still has the ability to feel happiness. Kenny/Kyle


He stares hatefully at them from his isolated spot beneath the tree in the corner of the area. He hates them all. They all sit there, laughing without a care in the world. Taking everything they have for granted. So disgusting.

Kenny, he has nothing to take for granted. He can't. If he does he's just like _them._ And he couldn't bear to have that over his head. He watches them all, with their stupid happiness and their stupid joy and their stupid everything else. He imagines each and every one of their deaths, detailing each differently but making them all just as gruesome. Cartman, he's going to suffocate. He's going to gather too much fat in his throat and it'll fill up his airways and choke him and kill him. Kenny will laugh. He'll stand over Cartman as he gasps and splutters and tries to get air. But he won't be able to. He's going to stare with wide, frightened eyes up at Kenny, pleading for help, and Kenny will just watch him die, laughing to himself. Yes. He's _always_ hated Cartman.

The rest of them have deaths just as fitting. Tweek, he'll have a seizure due to over-consumption of coffee. He'll maim himself as he twitches all over the place and slams into everything. He'll have seven broken ribs and bleed internally and his fingers will snap in half and his ankle will break from kicking it against the coffee table. He'll slam his head into the wall and crack his skull and the shards will pierce his brain and he'll die. Craig will be clawed to death by his pet guinea pig. He'll be taking it out to feed it, but he'll accidently squeeze it too hard and it'll jump out of his hands and onto his face and start scratching his eyes out. He'll scream so loud his lungs will shatter and his guinea pig will crawl into his mouth and to the back of his throat and he won't be able to breathe and he'll die that way. The guinea pig will die too. Kenny's always liked the sound of that one. He'll flip Craig's dead body off at the funeral. That'll serve him right. Stan is going to be tortured by one of those religious cults he's always getting involved in before he's murdered. They'll cut him open and poke things inside him and make him writhe and scream until he begs them to kill him, and then they'll crush his heart with a rock. They'll feed him to his dog and he'll never be seen again.

And Kyle. Kyle Kyle Kyle. Kenny hates him the most. He has the worst death planned for him.

Kyle is also going to be tortured, but differently than Stan. He and his family will be contained in an abandoned jail yard, a _big_ one. They're going to be forced to live on a schedule with food only once every other day, except for Kyle. Kyle will be fed every day and be forced to watch as his family weakens more and more with each passing day around him as he remains healthy and strong. They'll all die, one by one, and Kyle won't be allowed to hold them, not even hold their hands. He'll be forced to watch, but he can't talk. He can cry all he wants, but he can't interact with them at all. And once they're all dead, he'll go on alone, and Kenny will stop feeding him as much and soon he'll weaken, too. He'll get so frail and skinny he'll be barely able to walk. By now he'll be so empty he won't care about anything anymore. Kenny will torture him every day by laughing at him and telling him painful things until he cries, and then he'll laugh some more. Because it'll be the best thing that'll ever have happened to him. He'll cherish the screams of Kyle, bask in the pleasure of hearing his sobs.

And then, when Kyle is of no further use to him, Kenny will dispose of him. But it won't be as simple as that. He'll lock him in one of the rooms of the jail and make sure he's secure and then when Kenny's safe he'll set the whole thing on fire. He'll hear the agonized screams rising into the inferno and he'll watch as the flames consume the buildings and he'll smile and laugh and listen as they die away into the night. He'll watch as if it's a fireworks show and stay until the very last ember dies. Then he'll go find Kyle's remains and throw the ashes into the air and watch as they blow away, never to rest and be at peace properly.

He loves this idea, relishing in the imagined screams of the one he hates the absolute most. And every time he looks at Kyle, he'll see his face contorted in agony and burning, and he'll smile at the thought.

Yes, that's what is going to happen to all of them. Their deaths are all planned out carefully in his head, plotted step-by-step, and now all he needs is time. Someday they're all going to die. Each and every one of them, one by one. At first, they won't know they're all dying, but in due time they'll figure it out. Stan's will be the penultimate peril. And Kyle will be last.

Each of those selfish jerks will get what's coming to them. And they'll deserve it, all of them. As they breathe their last breaths, they'll realize that they should have been more careful, more considerate. And Kenny will congratulate them just before their time ends. He'll laugh each and every time, and that's the last thing they'll ever hear, his superior laughter. He'll delight in every moment of it.

All Kenny needs is a little time.


End file.
